What Did I Do Now?
by 2good4evil2evil4u
Summary: A challenge I took. Ten Drabbles in Ten Days. Hope it turns out great.
1. Enemy

**Ok first off, I am taking the challenge ten drabbles in ten days from evilevergreen. Each will be from 100 to 1000 words. each will center on one character but the next can't be center around them. Here is the first one. Its with Stacy and Trixie.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enemy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't believe I was pair with her. Stacy of all people. I hate her. Her and her nasty "I'm queen of the world" attitude.

"So what you going to do," said Stacy filing her nails.

"Don't you mean we?" She looked up and gave me a dirty look. "No mean you," she cried. Then Stacy got up and left the room. But before she left she called,"It better be good."

I really hate that girl. A cheerleader of all people. I mean come on is the teacher stupid? To paired with my enemy? I rather die than be pair with her. 


	2. Lovers

**Yup. Back. Each day I will post. Except if I miss a day the next will have two. So here is my nest one. It deals with Rose and Jake. I originally made this for a demon and angel, but decided it also works for them. So here is drabble two:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lovers**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you-Oh it's you."_

_"Yes it's me. It always has been, always will be."_

_"Don't do that."_

_"What, Rose?"_

_"Mocking me. And don't call me Rose. I am the oppisite of it."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Thorn."_

_"So I'll call you Thorn."_

_"No, you can't"_

_"Can't call you Thorn?"_

_"No, be with me. Sorry Jake."_

_"Why? I love you. Why can't I be with you?"_

_"Must you always ask questions, Jake?"_

_"I just want to know."_

_"Our love is wrong. It can never be."_

_"Why, Rose?"_

_"I told you not to call me that."_

_"But it is your name."_

_"I don't deverse a name like that. Nor do I deverse you."_

_"Your wrong. You do because our love is pure."_

_"IT CAN'T BE! Even though I love you we can never be."_

_"But why, Rose you must tell me why?"_

_"Please stop calling me that, Jake. We must never see each other again."_

_"I need reasons, Thorn."_

_"Your a dragon, I'm a huntsman. Our love was cursed from the beginning. It has no meaning, no reason to exist, and no hope to stay. Its wrong for our kinds to love eachother."_

_"I'm sorry you feel that way. But even if it is true, I will always go on loving you, Rose."_

_"It's Thorn and it always will be. Goodbye my love."_

_"Goodbye Rose."_


	3. Why?

**Oh, course updated. I need to do this in ten days. So here is my next chapter, Is consides of only Karma. My OC from my other AD:JL story-The Way Karma Works. I thought she would be perfect for this part because I already know every thing about her and what is going to happen. But don't worry this will not riun the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Why?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I love him. Jake Long of all people. But why him. What could make me fall for a complete idiot. I not deining I like him, only wondering why. What could make life push me at him.

I know he'll never love me. Why? I have three different ideas. One is that Jake is still mourning over his old girlfriend Rose, even though he should move on, two is that he doesn't really see me as a kind of person to get involved in, and three I am too strong. Any of these could be true. But the real reason, may never surface.

Though I will still love him. Always until life says I don't have to and if thats happens it will be becasue I would fall in love with someone else. Oh, why is life so cruel.


	4. Dinner

**I got some confusing on my last chapter. First I used an OC because I thought that Karma is a good character to use for some of this. Also when I contuone my stroy you will learn more about her. But now we are moving on. This drabble deals with a whole family in Jake's POV. The Long family and a very arkward dinner. Enjoy. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dinner**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hate dinner. It is really quiet most of the time, but like today it is worst. You see I came home really late last night because I had some dragon business. I came through the front door and my dad was sitting there waiting.

So now he has to bring it up at dinner. We were eating chicken, mashed potatoes, and beets when my dad started to talk. "So Jake where were you last night?" I kept eating not knowing what to say.

"I'm asking you a question."

"Um...nowhere," I replied looking at my mashed potatoes. Everyone moved umcorformably.

"And you stayed out to 12:30 to do nothing," cried my dad, getting mad.

"Honey, just leave him alone," said my mother trying to calm my dad down.

"No. This is between me and him."

This was bad. Haley who was done, left the room. My mom sat back down and ate some more. I looked at my dad. I couldn't tell him. Tell him I was the American Dragon. I looked at my mom. She would not look back. I knew had to lie, again.

"So what was it really? A girl?"

"Ya, it was a girl," I anwered looking back at my food.

"Well that is normal for your age. Just don't it happen again. Also your grounded." With that my dad left.

"Oh man."

My mom came over, "Its ok. I'll tell him soon."

I knew she wouldn't. This scence would happen again. See why I hate dinner?


	5. Rain

**Yes you heard right I am back with the number 5. I couldn't think who this fitted. So you can put in who ever you think fits. Of course its a girl and guy. Ok here it is. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rain**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"What are you doing?" _

_"I'm sitting, like I always do."_

_"But its raining."_

_I look up at him. "I know."_

_He stared back. "Your get sick."_

_I shook my head. "No I won't. I never do. I am always out in the rain," I replied._

_"Why?"_

_I gazed at him with wondering eyes. "I like the rain. Its peaceful. The sound, smell, taste, and feeling relaxes me. Most people don't like the rain because they believe it stops them from doing thing, when it doesn't."_

_He looked shocked._

_"They don't want to leave their homes because of it. But, me, I enjoy the rain. I sit here always. Yet no one sits with me. _

_He gave me a strange look, then smiled. "My I sit with you," he asked._

_"If you wish."_

_And he did. From then on, we always sat in the rain, together. _


	6. Lunch

**Ho ho ho. Whant does Santa have in his sack? Why HotDuckGurl's # 6 drabble. Also this has nothing to do with the drabble. Just something I wanted to do. Ok. Here is a drabble between Stacy and none other than Brad. Someone who I ahve not used at all a dn probably won' use again. So here is The Great...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**...Lunch**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sitting at the Jock table at lunch. Who am I? Why I am Brad.

My eyes scanned across the cafateria and stood on a certain table. At this table was the beauticul Rose, her loser, skater boyfriend Jake, and his other two loser friends. I sighed. Why did she have to chose gel boy over me. ME! I am the captian of the Football Team and _very_ popular. Yet she choses him? I frowned.

"What is wrong," said a high female voice. I turned to see Stacy standing next to the table. I turned back to Rose and she followed my gaze.

"Ya, I know its so sad. To see such a talented and popular girl go and date the skater boy. When She could of dated you and then you'll be the best and most popular couple ever. Such a tradgey."

"I really liked her. I honestly mean it. Not just because she is popular or hot, but also because she is kind, sweet, funny, and a good person," I said still staring at their table.

Stacy gave me a look and walked off. I looked down at the table I was sitting at. "And I loved her. Why she break my heart? Huh, why you do it Rose?" And the bell rang ending lunch and my horrid thoughts.


	7. Family

**Well I am back with drabble #7. This is one between Jake and Haley. Yes some more family and their issues. Not my best work either. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Family**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So where were you," asked Haley.

"Out."

She frowned. "With your friends?" I nodded.

"Oh, and they were more important than my art show at school,"my little sis cried.

"What?"

"Ya that was tonight. The whole family was going to come. Yet when we got there, someone was missing."

She stood up and looked me right in the eye.

"Were your family Jake, yet everytime something comes up with your friends or something else we come in second, no third. And I don't know about mom or dad, but I am fed up with it!"

She pushed me out of the way as she ran towards her room. She stopped for a second and said in a soft voice, "Family. Learn what it means because friends are temporary, but family is forever. Try and remember that, ok."


	8. Writer ChoiceAlone

**SHIT!!!!! I forgot to write one yesterday! Ok here is two. They will be in two different chapters. This is another one where I don't know who it is about. So be creative. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Writer's Choice-Alone**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm sitting here. Alone. I am always alone. There is no one there when I turn around. I am in darkness; a shell of metal.

I want to see beyond it. I want someone to break open my shell, so I will not be alone. So I won't have to fight alone.

Alone.

That word keeps popping up. Maybe that is because it is my life. I have no one, never have, maybe never will. I am ingored everywhere I go. Its like I'm invisible or just not important. I fell so lost and confused. I hate everyone for not notcing me.

Yet, I'm wanting, waiting for someone, anyone, to come and bring me out. To be my friend. To break my shell, my metal shell. But mostly so I'm not alone.


	9. Joker

**Ok, ninth drabble. This one is Spud and Haley talking while Spud is walking for Jake. Not one of my best.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Joker**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So why do you make so many jokes," asked Jake's younger sister. "Why don't you care about school?"

"Well I believe that jokes make people feel happy. They can laugh. And like most people say laughing is the best medicine."

"But what about school?"

"It will always be there. Just right now I was to joke. Have fun. Life isn't always about smarts. It's about laughing and having fun too."

"Thanks, Spud. It was fun talking to you." With that Haley went up the steps.

"Ya kid it's been fun," I said after she was gone.


	10. Who?

**Yup. Drabble number 10. I am finished. Horray!!!!!!!!!!! starts to dance lol. Well here is drabble ten. A little chat between Jake, Rose, Karma(yes an OC), Spud, and someone else. But who??? Exactly. Also I like to say to anyone reading this and my other AD;JL story, The way karma works, I know Rose is dead when Karma is around, but just deal with it. To others, enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Who?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sk8099, Huntsgurl, and Potateospud have logged on**

**Sk8099: **Man, summer has been so crazed.

**Huntsgurl:** You just got back from Japan right?

**Sk8099:** ya.It was so awesome.

**Potateospud: **Did you go to Tokoyo??

**Sk8099: **nah. Some small town. But still pretty awesome.

**Kar-chan have logged on**

**Kar-chan: **Wut up????

**Potateospud: **Who is this???

**Huntsgurl:** I think it is Karma.

**Kar-chan: **No its someone who stole her name and identity and is passing for Karma.

**Sk8099: **ya that's Karma.

**Kar-chan: **NEVER!!!!!!!!

**Potateospud: **She pretty weird. r u sure she's tough, Jake.

**Sk8099: **Yes. Even though she can't beat me the am drag.

**Kar-chan: **HA!! don't make me laugh. shakes head I total beat you in human form when you were all dragon up in like wut, 10 secs. So dont go saying your stronger than ME!!!!!!!!!!

**Potateospud: **Wow!!! a girl beat Jake. Even when he's a dragon and she's not. :-)

**Huntsgurl: **Wow:-) that is impressive. How you do that???

**Kar-chan: **a little thing called training. I train everyday. Human and dragon.

**Sk8099: **ya and u should see her dragon form. Its pretty cool.

**Kar-chan: **:-O

**HatefulxBlack has logged on**

**HatefulxBlack: **KARMA OFF THE COMPUTER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HatefulxBlack has logged off**

**Sk8099: **who was tht??

**Kar-chan: **um...no one...

**Potateospud: **It didnt seem like no one. it looked like someone.

**Huntsgurl: **ya. who was that????

**Huntsgurl: **hello Karma?????

**Huntsgurl:**???????

**Sk8099: **She still on. Wierd.

**Potateospud: **Y ain't she answering? who was that???

**Sk8099: **I don't know who it was.

**Kar-chan: **no one like I said...bye

**Sk8099: **wait!!!!!

**Kar-chan has logged off **

**Huntsgurl: **I gtg

**Potateospud: **same

**Huntsgurl has logged off Potateospud has logged off**

**Sk8099: **who was that?????

**Sk8099 has logged off**


End file.
